


haywire

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, PWP, vague modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Kagero," Orochi says. "Open up."





	

"Kagero," Orochi says. "Open up." There's really not much she can do when Orochi speaks to her like that, low and hungry, sending heat pool in her belly. So she obeys, and spreads her legs. Orochi hums, already crawling in between, tracing Kagero's legs with featherlight touches of her fingers and mouth. 

"You're wet already," she murmurs, then presses her lips against Kagero's panties. It feels almost overwhelming, damp and hot, and Kagero chokes down a whimper when Orochi's tongue laps at the thin fabric. "

Ah—" she sighs, fists her fingers in the sheets as she spreads her legs wider, ruts her hips forward. anything for this to be more— for Orochi to give her more.

"Someone's impatient." Orochi's voice trembles right against the skin of Kagero's thigh, suddenly less playful, and Kagero can't help but think that she sounds like the impatient one. Then Orochi sticks her hands down the hem of Kagero's panties and _tugs_ and suddenly none of her thoughts make sense anymore because Orochi is pressing urgent kisses against her entrance.

"More," she pants. She sounds desperate but for once she couldn't care less, not with Orochi's tongue circling her, driving every inch of her pride up the wall. (Pinning Orochi against a wall and fucking her in long strokes of her hand sounds pretty fun for the next time they decide to do this. Also, it's not like Kagero's ever needed pride when around Orochi.)

"Please, ah—"

"So impatient," Orochi repeats, but she dips her tongue inside of Kagero anyway. She brings her hand up at what must be a bit of an akward angle and rubs her thumb against Kagero's clit. Kagero opens her mouth to say something, anything, maybe invoke Orochi's name like a prayer, but her voice breaks into a whine when Orochi rubs her clit again, tongue curling inside of her in a way that makes Kagero's hips buckle.

It's not long before She comes with a stifled moan, "Orochi, nngh, yes—" and for a second there's nothing but white static taking over her. Then Orochi huffs, still in between her legs, and Kagero notices her other hand stilling inside of her unzipped pants. (She can see red lace peeking out, which makes her twitch weakly in the aftermath of her own orgasm.) 

"Did you just come?" she asks, breathier than she would like to admit. Orochi nods, a somewhat sheepish smile tugging at her lips. "Couldn't help it, you were so good." 

Then she grins, and Kagero's heart falters. "Next time play with me?" she asks, half lidded eyelashes doing close to nothing to hide the look in her eyes. 

Kagero stops herself short of grumbling. "You're in for payback."


End file.
